The plot thickens
by lady von galaviz
Summary: No summery, just enjoy!


**A/N: hey its me, i'm back... kind of. Its been a long time since I uploaded anything. so sorry for anyone who has been reading my story's. (bowling head in shame.) Anyways this story is just for fun its a one-shot i hope you enjoy! (slight AU)**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

 **Warning: grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"I'm wolfram von Bielefeld consort to the 27th Maoh of the demon Kingdom!"

"I know who you are Wolfie dear." Mother said. "But your not getting out of this." She continued with a spark in her eyes that scared even the birds away.

"Mother really I'm already married; I don't need thus kind if talk..." I blushed trailing off.

"Nonsense, no matter how long you been married which is only been a week I might add, you should always try to liven things up by learning new techniques to ensure your man never gets bored and cheats."

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get out of this. But now that I think about it, we have been married for a week already. It feels like yesterday I was walking down the aisle with both my brothers on each slide I smiled warmly at the memory.

"Oh" Mother laughed. "Did you think of something already?" Mother asked excitedly. "That's my son! I'm so proud! Let's bring Anissina in here to come up with a plan to seduce the king together."

"No! that's not why I'm smiling!"

Wait, why Anissina?

"Wait... what are you doing? Mother!"

Screaming and menacing laughter could be heard from the royal bedroom.

...

I finally made it out of there, even though it's our bedroom I'm glad you have escaped. I'm not going back in there until I know it's safe.

I guess in the meantime I'll go see what yuuri's doing. If I'm correct he should be signing papers right about now, so he's probably in the office. I thought walking in that direction.

I knock before entering.

Yuuri looked up and when he saw me he smiled. "Wolf you don't have to knock."

"Of course I do" I answered a little too harshly then I intended.

He looked at me confused. "Why? We're married aren't we, there's no need for you to knock."

"You wimp." I said angrily. "I might be your husband but I'm still your bodyguard it would be improper of me to just walk in whenever I felt like it." I huffed.

Yuuri sighed shaking his head standing up and walking over to were I was standing. He pulled me into his warm embrace I blushed feeling my heartbeat pick up.

"Wolf that makes zero sense your my husband not my bodyguard besides, I don't need a bodyguard I just need you." He smirked.

"But yuuri" I said still wrapped up in his arms. "I am your bodyguard, it's my duty to protect you, you stupid wimp." I snuggled closer if possible and yuuri tightened his hold on me.

"No" He smirked. "It your duty to let me kiss those beautiful lips of yours and make passionate love to you." He smiled at the end.

I blushed trying to pull out of his arms. I can't concentrate when he's like this. "Why don't you understand, married or not doesn't change anything it's still my job to protect you and it's still your job to be a good King." I said with a serious tone, I was serious after all.

"Wolf" He sighed again. "It's you who doesn't understand you can no longer be my bodyguard you were not my equal you stand beside me at the prince consort of the demon Kingdom as my husband and other father to our daughter Greta."

I felt like an idiot yuuri was right, I know he was. It's just that my insecurities keep getting in the way I loved yuuri way before he said he loved me too and some times I still feel like he's going to wake up and be sadden that he's sleeping next to a boy not a girl.

I must have voiced my thoughts out loud because when I looked up yuuri was looking at me shocked.

"Wolf" he said quietly." I know a lot of our earlier problems were mostly my fault but I thought we moved passed them; I love you I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He paused. "I will never leave or regret waking up next to you." He said sincerely.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks pulling myself back into his embrace because he let go earlier.

"I'm sorry" I muttered after I calm down a bit. "Sometimes my insecurities get in the way and I say things I shouldn't. You have been nothing but good to me ever since you confessed now we're married and I couldn't be happier with our little family. I love you too" I said honestly.

"I know." Yuuri smiled hugging me back.

We stayed there for some time enjoying each other's warmth with yuuri's muscular arms wrapped around me I felt so safe and secure the only other time I feel like this is when I'm hugging my mother.

"Come on Wolf" He said seductively. "Let's go take a bath then we can go to bed." He winked.

I almost died from heat overload until I remember that mother and Anissina were still in there plotting away.

"On... second thought maybe we should find another room to sleep in tonight." I said nervously.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I'll explain later... for now let go take that bath" I looked away pulling yuuri along.

...

Meanwhile in the royal bedroom no one dared to walk by too afraid of the evil aura seeping through the door. There was already rumors that some unexpected guard walk way to close to the royal bedroom and didn't show up for his rounds. No one knows what happened to him exactly but everyone's to afraid to find out. So for now the people of the castle are using the long way around. But if you walk quietly you could still hear the sound of laughter but when you look behind you there's no one there.

AHahahahaha...

* * *

 **A/N: Was it good? Be sure to let me know!**

 **Have a good day or night!**


End file.
